Just for Love
by Real Life Writing
Summary: Kelly the sister to Ken Anderson and Aces & Eights' member had no idea what she was getting herself into when she agreed to help them bring down AJ Styles. With her friends Mickie and Taryn by her side will she be able to get through this "just for love".


I stood in the locker room hands on hips contemplating which pair of shoes to wear. Tonight was my debut in TNA. I was so excited, leaving the WWE was so hard for me but it had to be done. They weren't giving me the pushes I needed to become better. They kept me as the regular pretty face everyone had always seen, but I was better than that. Sure I had won the Divas Championship, but the match was ridiculous and pathetic. I deserved better and TNA promised me just that. I was snapped out of my thought by someone walking into the locker room.

"What are you doing?" I turned to my right to be greeted by my long time best friend Mickie James. "Trying to pick out the best pair of shoes to wear tonight" I resumed my staring contest with the shoes.

"Okaayyy" She said letting out a slight laugh "Well your brother was looking for you something about you being late. So I suggest you get going." She said taking a seat. Crap I thought to myself. I decided on the white 6-inch pumps with the gold trimming, slipping them on my feet I hurried out of the locker room and towards the gorilla position. Women rushed towards me fixing my hair and make up quickly.

"Hello, hello now all my girls in the club say ooo..." I walked out to the music. All the people looked surprised to see me. I just smiled walking down the aisle and towards the ring. Currently AJ Styles and Bully Ray were having a match. AJ had the upper hand. He was on top of Bully throwing punch after punch. I kind of felt sorry for Bully, but that wasn't why I was out here. I climbed up on the ring apron grabbing AJ's attention. His head snapped up he kicked Bully once more before he began walking towards me.

I gulped at how cold he looked. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. I just stared at him as the referee also came over instructing me to get down. I looked behind AJ and hopped down off the apron as Bully rolled AJ up for the pin 1...2...3 and just like that my job here was done. AJ stood up pissed I could tell. I walked backwards up the ramp assisting Bully as well, once we were at the top I blew AJ a kiss before turning around and walking to the backstage area.

* * *

I checked the clock 9:30 the meeting was about to start and I didn't want to be late. I knocked on the door after reading the label on the outside "Aces & Eights" I stood there arms crossed until the door was opened. "Perfect timing" I rolled my eyes at the President of the club Bully Ray,"Woah there Princess don't give me attitude, it won't end well for you" he whispered latching onto my arm. I yanked my arm away walking to sit next to my big brother Ken Anderson.

"You did great Kel" He said drinking his beer. "Well it wasn't exactly hard, but you could have warned me he was so scary" I said crossing my arms. "You wouldn't have done it plus I needed you and him to look surprised, but that blow kiss at the end there that was kick ass." He added with a laugh. "Well thank you, glad to know I did well."

"Actually you did amazing Princess." Bully said butting into our conversation. I hated that nickname he'd given me, Princess. It was really annoying. "Thanks" I added through gritted teeth. "Next week your going to explain your actions, and how your apart of Aces & Eights then we'll handle the rest."

"Whatever" I said standing up ready to walk out. Ken followed me,"Kel I know you hate him, but he's the leader of this group and he can easily replace me so please just tolerate him for me" I rolled my eyes. "Your lucky I love you" I said hugging him before walking out the door headed back to the hotel assigned to the wrestlers by TNA.

* * *

"Kel, are you crazy joining Aces & Eights they're dangerous." Mickie and I are in our shared hotel room and she insisted on lecturing me about how stupid I'm being. "Mickie for the last time Kenny won't let anything happen to me" I pulled my hair into a ponytail getting ready for bed. "Last time I checked AJ kicked Kenny's ass" She laughed and so did I, but that was actually a valid point. This new AJ isn't as forgiving as the old one I had watched previously in TNA. "I'll be fine now get some sleep." I turned on my side with my back facing Mickie's bed

* * *

I took a deep breath walking through the halls of the backstage area, I found myself checking each turn making sure AJ wasn't following me. I walked down the ramp receiving boos as I swung my leg over the second rope and climbing in, I adjusted my pants before grabbing a mic. I peered out at the crowd taking in the noise. I smiled putting my mic close to my mouth.

"I know all of you must be wondering why I cost AJ his match last week, and really it's quite simple. My name is Kelly Anderson" I paused as the crowd took in exactly what that meant. "That's right Ken Anderson or Mr. Anderson to you people is my big brother, also known as a member of Aces & Eights. When AJ betrayed the trust of the club when he attacked my brother he became my enemy. That's why-" I turned to the ramp as I saw AJ's calculating eyes peering right at me mic in hand.

"Wow, that's all I have to say is wow. So now Aces & Eights has got a girl doing their dirty work" He stated before climbing into the ring. I backed up from him scared of what he was going to do to me. "I'm not here to hurt you because I'm above that, but what I will tell you is if you ever interrupt one of my matches again well then I won't be responsible for my actions." He was extremely close to me now. He dropped the mic from his mouth straight to the ground. He continued to stare at me, trying to intimidate me. I must admit it was working.

I let out a breath when he was yanked back by my brother. Who was now throwing punches at AJ, they were going back and forth with the punches before all of Aces & Eights jumped in. I watched on mortified as they each took turns mauling on AJ. They stood triumphant as AJ's lifeless body lay on the ground. Ken pointed to me with a smile. I smiled back walking with them up the ramp. I decided to keep my streak going by blowing AJ a kiss.

* * *

"I can't believe your keeping this up" Mickie said shaking her head at me she she slid on her cowboy boots. I pulled on my wrestling top over my bra before replying. "He's my brother Mickie, what am I supposed to do?" I asked. "You don't have to be involved with his group your choosing to." I rolled my eyes "He asked me for a simple favor I didn't think it would lead to me joining the group and its too late to back out."

That's the last we spoke before walking to the curtains. Tonight was my first match as a knockout. It was Mickie and I versus Velvet Sky and Gail Kim. Gail Kim was the knockout's champion. I couldn't deny she was good back in the WWE, and we were good friends but given the opportunity I would surely take that title from around her waist.

The bell had just rung and Mickie was set to start against Velvet. Mickie kept the pace of the match fast, whereas when Velvet had control she was slower more methodical. When Mickie tagged me Velvet also tagged Gail. On Gail's last match in the WWE I had beaten her and I was sure I could take her. Caught up by my thoughts she kicked her right in my mouth. I dropped to the mat holding my mouth. She pounded on my back before turning me over for the pin. I kicked out before three and she was back on the attack. She missed with the diving cross body and it was my turn to attack now. I waited for her to stand before hitting her with a spinning roundhouse to the face. I pulled both her legs up 1...2...3. I stood as the referee lifted my right arm, I used my left to make sure my mouth wasn't bleeding. I dropped down on the mat before rolling out the ring. I blew Gail a kiss as she began to stand up holding her head.

Bully had called an emergency club meeting and since technically I was in the club I had to attend. We had been sitting here for at least 15 minutes and all that they'd been doing was drinking beer. What exactly was so urgent about this meeting again?

"Attention everyone, first on our agenda is congratulating Kelly on her victory over the Knockout's champion" Bully paused his speech as everyone turned to me clapping I smiled as I received a shove from Kenny. "Secondly D.O.C has been removed from the group after his failure to follow the plan and next week he will pay when we attack him during his match again Christopher Daniels. Understood?" Everyone nodded and yeah'd were they serious. These attacks were planned like this. "Okay then meeting adjourned" They all filed out of the cramped room. I grabbed Ken's arm "What the hell was that about, you guys plan on attacking some guy just because he didn't follow orders?" I asked. "He attacked me last week, he deserves everything that's coming to him" I could not believe my own brother had said that.


End file.
